Five Nights and some new friends
by Freddy the animatronic Bear
Summary: Today was mike's Birthday, and Chica wants to celebrate it, Leading to some friendships and maybe some enemies. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Mike checked through the cameras.

Chica eyed the camera in the backstage area, unmoving.

Mike checked backstage to see hica. He then checked pirates cove

As the camera flickered off momentarily, Chica snuck through the curtains into the dining room area.

Once the cameras came back online, mike noticed chica in the dining room. He then checked the showstage.

Chica started her routine of waiting for the cameras to go off, and quickly snuck past Pirate's Cove. She noticed Foxy's eye was showing through the curtains.

Mike checked pirates cove again and saw foxy "oh god..."

Chica quickly slipped into the kitchen. She knew she could move freely now.

Mike heard crashing sounds coming from the kitchen. "what is that chicken doing?"

Chica hadn't come in for her usual reasons. She'd overheard there was a special occasion today for the night guard. Might as well give him something, even if he might not get the chance to enjoy it.

Mike grabbed a hammer from a nearby toolbox and decided to find out what chica was doing. He left through the east door going to the kitchen

She grabbed the pizza sauce and the cheese. Chica didn't know what kind of pizza he liked, so she just went with making just a regular cheese pizza.

Mike entered and noticed Chica making the pizza. "What the..."

Chica heard his voice and quickly hid the pizza, hoping he didn't see it.

"What are you doing? And why are you walking around?"

"Uh..." She managed. "Sh-Shouldn't... be in...office?" Chica wasn't very good with words, but tried to form some sort of question.

"Well i was curious about what that crashing noise was. So you and the animatronics arent going to try to kill me?"

"Me no. No...to...night." She couldn't guarantee that for the others.

"So i should be alright leaving the doors open?"

She nodded.

"Ok" he then left to go back to the office. He sat down and took a nap

(Timeskip)

Chica heard the oven beep and opened it. The pizza was ready.

The beep woke up mike. Since he heard it from the kitchen, he decided to go there again.

She took the pizza out and quickly put it in an empty pizza box. Closing the lid, she hid from Mike. She knew he was coming.

"Hello, what was that noise? I didnt hear it properly as i was asleep before it happened"

Chica stayed silent and hoped he didn't find her.

Mike looked around but it was darker now, and he didnt have a flashlight.

The other animatronics stayed silent, subliminally watching the cameras. Chica snuck towards the office with the pizza in her hands.

Mike was back in the office now and he didnt notice chica coming his way (i forgot to say he left the kitchen)

She quickly left the pizza box by the left door. It was cooler now, but still warm.

Mike smelled the pizza and noticed the pizza box there, he went over to pick it up. "Huh?"

Chica went back to the dining room, eyeing Foxy peeking out the cove.

Mike opened the box and began eating the pizza "hey this tastes great"

Foxy let out a small "psst." Chica tilted her head towards him. "Lass, is he lookin'?" He asked her.

Mike was still eating the pizza, enjoying it.

Chica explained why they weren't going to attack tonight, and he nodded, stepping out of the cove.

Mike had nearly finished the pizza.

Foxy stretched, so used to being confined to the darkness in the cove that he needed to get used to the open space of the pizzaria

Mike finished the pizza. He put the box on the floor then checked the time, he still had ages.

As Foxy was stretching, a loose spark flew from his exposed area and ignited a fire on one of the tables. Chica ran for the kitchen, looking for something to put it out.

Mike heard quick footsteps and went to check it out. When he saw the fire he looked for a fire extinguisher.

She looked in the fridge for water as Foxy and Freddy went to trying to stomp the fire out to no avail.

Mike found an extinguisher and begun spraying it onto the table to try to put it out.

Chica ran back with a pitcher, putting out the fires on Foxy's foot.

Mike had nearly put out the fire on the table.

She used the water she still had to put out the rest of the fire.

When the fire was out, mike let out a sigh of relief.

She heard a form of whining from Foxy as he examined his burnt foot. "O...kay?" She asked him. He nodded.

"What happened?"

Foxy sighed. "L-Loose spark landed on a tablecloth."

Mike nodded. "Everyones ok now?"

Chica looked to Freddy. He nodded and went back to the backstage area.

"Also who made that pizza?"

Chica raised her hand. "Beep...ear...lier...from oven."

"Oh thats what the beep was. Anyway thanks for the pizza, it was great!" He was smiling now

If Chica could smile, she would be. "Welcome."

"Why didn't any of you attack me either?"

"Heard today...special day." Chica told him.

"You mean my birthday? Yeah that was today"

Chica tilted her head. "Birth...day?" It sounded familiar to her, for some reason.

"Yeah the day when a human is a year older. A lot of birthdays are celebrated here during the day".

Chica tried to think. Why did this seem familiar to her? She couldn't understand.

"You always sing songs to the kids when its their birthday too" he stated

She looked to him. Maybe that was why? It might've been, but something told her that wasn't the case

"Also i was thinking of being here during the day tomorrow aswell as the night"

"Wouldn't ye' get a bit tired from workin' both day and night shifts, lad?" Foxy asked.

Mike nodded "nothing a little energy drink cant fix. Plus i have to take weekends off anyway so ill sleep then"

"Well, if ye want. Are ye' savin' up money fer somethin'?"

"Well i need to pay my bills, but i like it here too"

"You...like here?" Chica asked.

"Yeah. Plus foxy i always wondered, why are you out of order?"

Foxy went silent, his ears flopping down. "He..no like...talk..ing 'bout it." Chica answered. "It painful for him."

"Ok. But im quite good with mechanics, maybe i could fix you up a bit and you might be able to come back"

Foxy's ears perked up. "Y-Ye'd do that for me, lad?"

"Sure. There was a toolbox in the office, ill get it" he went to get it and came back. "Ready?"

Foxy nodded.

"Ok" he then went to work, fixing motors and patching up fur until he was done. "Feel better?"

Foxy looked as himself in disbelief. "Ye...ye did it lad." He was at a loss for words and replaced them with giving Mike a hug, wary enough to not impale his back with his hook.

Afterwards, mike phoned his boss explaining how he fixed foxy. After he hung up he said "well he said you can perform again"

Foxy was once again at a loss for words. "Th-Thank ye' lad."

"No problem foxy" The clock chimed 6AM. "You guys better get ready, the place will open in a minute.

He nodded, heading towards his once solitary cove. Chica headed for the back of the stage.

Mike unlocked the doors and soon kids started coming in woth their parents, a lot of the kids pointing and staring at foxy in an excited way.

Foxy smiled as the cove curtains opened. "Welcome, ye' lads and lasses! Welcome to the Pirate's Cove!" He missed this. He missed watching the children stare at him in awe.

The kids were all cheering and mike watching them smiled. He then went to order a pizza.

Foxy looked to Chica and the others on the stage. Chica looked his way and formed as much of a smile as she could in his direction.

Mike ate the pizza he now had thinking it tasted good but Chica's tasted better.

Foxy looked down as one of the children tried to climb onto his stage. He picked them up and returned them to their busy mother. "Lass, please take care of yer' first mate here. Don't want 'em ta do somethin dangerous!"

Mike had finished the pizza and was watching all the animatronics sing and perform, most of the kids watching foxy.

Foxy adored all of the attention. It felt like it'd been forever since he last did anything outside the curtains.

Mike smiled watching foxy, he must have been really happy.


	2. Authors notes

Hey guys. As i have seen lots of views on this fic i have decided to write another chapter. What do you guys think? Is it a good idea? Please let me know via reviewing or PMing. If you want to know my ideas for the next chapter (or maybe next fanfic) then pm me asking. Dont post a review asking as i wont reply as not everyone wants spoilers. Anyway thats enough from me.

peace. :)


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The sad tale of Foxy the pirate.

Mike had what seemed like his 30th can of energy drink when he noticed it was nearing closing time. Kids and their parents were leaving one by one until everyone but mike had left. Once only Mike was in view, Foxy and Chica left their stage. Foxy was the first to speak. "I have never been so happy in me life" he said happily.

Chica spoke next. "You...have fun...mike?"

Mike nodded. "Definitely" he then noticed that foxy was motioning for mike to follow mike to the backstage room. "Be right back" mike said to Chica as he went into the room. Foxy was waiting for him. "I wanted to tell ye why i used to be out of order" he had a look on his face that made Foxy look worried or ashamed.

"Ok" mike nodded again.

"It began when i be singing on the stage when a kid got on the stage and started poking me. I ignored him at first but after a while he be getting really irritating. I still tried to be ignoring him until he started climbing me. A day-shift worker like ye Mike me lad, asked the kids mom to collect him, of course the mother wanted him to be having a good time having fun, but then he fell in front of me, knocking my legs making me accidentally bite the poor lad. I didn't notice how bad it was until i felt what felt like the kids brain in my mouth. I was put out of order then. But when i bit the kid the mother got a knife from the kitchen and started attacking my with ye knife. That was why i used to be so ruined. Everyone thought i bit him in anger but i got decommissioned".

Mike looked at foxy who looked really depressed. "Hey whats in the past is in the past, don't feel bad now you have your old life back

now"

Foxy couldn't help but smile (well as much as an animatronic can smile) and put a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks mike"

They were interrupted by a scream which sounded from chica. Mike and Foxy went outside and what they saw was horrible.

Bonnie was laying on the ground, badly damaged. He appeared to be unconscious.

On him was a trace of yellow fur. But it wasn't Chica's feathers either.

(A/N: k u guys wanted a chapter 2 so here you go! Sorry if the chapter is too short)


	4. Chapter 3: Golden Freddy

Chapter 3: Golden Freddy

Mike used the same toolkit he used to fix Foxy to fix Bonnie. Hopefully he would be able to say who attacked him.

Bonnie got up right after he was activated. He was looking around nervously.

"Who attacked you Bonnie?" Mike asked him.

Bonnie was stuttering when he spoke: "it was s..sat on the ground like it w..was dead, then it attacked m..me. It looked like freddy but it was yellow...g..golden in a way"

Thee was suddenly a high pitched giggling echoing around the Pizzeria.

"We need to find this.,.Golden Freddy"

Chica and Foxy nodded. Bonnie however, was to nervous to look and Freddy seemed confident that Mike, Chica and Foxy would be able to find and stop Golden Freddy (thats what everyone decided to call him).

Chica went one way and mike and Foxy went another. Mike and foxy returned to the dining area when tey heard Chica shouting. "FOUND! FOUND!"

Mike and Foxy were running towards where the shouting came from: The backstage room. When they entered, Chica was standing in front of what looked exactly like how Bonnie described him. They turned to Chica but when they turned back, the yellow figure had gone.

Mike, Foxy and Chica returned to the dining area, confused.

(Here you go! Sorry if the chapter was short but i have writers block and could use some ideas lol)

6AM


	5. Important!

Important authors notes:

please help i have a serious case of writer's block. Please pm me if you have any ideas.

Peace.


End file.
